clashofstreamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Summon
The Summon '''building is where players can acquire streamers by summoning them. There are three summoning stones with mystical emotes carved into them. The summoning stones produce streamers of varying stars and levels. The three summoning stones: the TriHard stone, Kappa stone, and PogChamp stone require the corresponding scrolls to activate. Some of these scrolls appear more frequently than others and therefore are easier to acquire. Unlocking and Upgrading Summon is the first building players unlock. Upgrading the building unlocks features such as the ability to earn higher multipliers, an upgrade chance, and new summoning stones. Players start out with the TriHard stone and can eventually unlock the Kappa stone and the PogChamp stone. Summoning stones Multiplier The multiplier determines the number or quality of streamers that a summon can produce. For example, one summon might trigger a 5x multiplier that increases the number of summoned streamers by 5, or could potentially just increase the quality of the streamers given, thus landing streamers in the legendary loot table. Every summon has a specific chance to trigger a multiplier. Players can see the odds of getting different multipliers inside of the Avatar. Summon Event The Summon Event rewards players with loot for performing Kappa summons. Points towards the event are earned automatically with each Kappa summon, whether using Kappa Scrolls or Gems. Each week, the rarity of the Summon Event determines the required amount to complete the event along with the quantity of rewards. Players can complete different various tiers of the summon event, rewarding different rewards for each tier. Completing the entire Summon Event rewards Kappa Scrolls and a buff that reduces the cost of Kreygasm mode by one scroll, making it cheaper to summon streamers. The buff lasts for the remainder of the week. Players can see their progress towards the next tier of the Summon Event at the bottom of the screen, along with the reward(s) for completing that tier. Kreygasm Mode Kreygasm mode is a feature that allows players to consume ten scrolls in one glorious and epic summon. Kreygasm mode produces streamers equivalent to ten scrolls and is similar to ten consecutive summons. In the event of a multiplier, the entire summon is affected and more streamers are produced, thus, a "x2" multiplier would show up as "x20" in Kreygasm mode. TriHard Summon The TriHard summon produces streamers of the lowest quality. Players can either receive epic or legendary loot depending on the the streamer’s level and number of stars. * ''Epic loot:' Streamers with 1-2 stars and lv. 1-2 * ''Legendary loot: Streamers with 3+ stars and lv. 3 or higher.'' Kappa Summon The Kappa summon produces streamers of the medium quality. Players can either receive epic or legendary loot depending on the streamer’s level and number of stars. * ''Epic loot: Streamers with 3-4 stars and lv. 1-2'' * ''Legendary loot: Streamers with 4+ stars and lv. 4 or higher.'' PogChamp Summon The PogChamp summon produces streamers of the highest quality. Players can either receive epic or legendary loot depending on the streamer’s level and number of stars. * ''Epic loot: Streamers with 5-6 stars and lv. 5'' * ''Legendary loot: Streamers with 5+ stars and lv. 5 or higher.''